Blondes, Breakups and Odango
by Sarudoshi
Summary: first breakups are a pain, even if it's not your own heart that's breaking. he realized that day that he never wanted to make her cry. [told during the Raida Academy days, rated T for language and Shizuo being Shizuo. R/R please!]


**oi, it's been so long since i've written a DRRR! fic.. though i gotta say, i love how this one came out. ok i'll stop talking and let you read; enjoy!  
disclaimer: Durarara! is copyright to Narita Ryohgo; Miku belongs to me**

* * *

"**Bastard**!"

Already knowing he was coming, he grunted and swung the post sharply in his direction, sending the unfortunate idiot sailing far and away from the courtyard.

His brown eyes regarded the scene of unconscious boys on the ground, some with broken noses or other broken bones, some groaning in pain; he huffed at the scene of an effectively victorious bout, releasing the "lance" he'd been using and turning to retreat to the school's rooftop for lunch, hearing the post clatter to the concrete with a loud 'klang'.

Stupid dumbasses, just what the hell were they trying to accomplish by getting a jump on him? In broad daylight, no less?  
Ah well, they needed someone to beat the shit out of them for their stupidity anywho…

"Shizuo-kun!"

He looked up at hearing the beckon and seeing the familiar bespectacled sight of his friend hailing him over from the corner spot on the rooftop; he waved aimlessly, trodding over to sit with him.

Kishitani Shinra smiled brightly, making him wonder if anything ever deterred his cheery demeanor, "Kazamura-chan was here a second ago, she had to go ask Akitoki-kun about something. She'll be back." He informed when noting the blonde glanced to see the third member of their small group was absent.

Oh yeah, him. Akitoki Shinji... That upperclassman prick that she'd been going out with for the past few weeks.

"Doubt it was a question regarding homework." Heiwajima Shizuo mused aloud, taking a sip of the bottle of water the brunette had bought for him; Shinra always knew just what to do whenever a brawl would go down; magically.

He shrugged, looking up to see a familiar head of cobalt hair appear on the rooftop from the stairwell, smiling and waving her over, seeing the blonde perk up and look to where he was waving. "Kazamura-chan!"

The girl waved back, walking over to the two boys, the two boys she knew were her friends. "Sorry for being late." She excused, plopping down next to the lankier of the two.

His brown eyes squinted when hearing the hoarseness in her voice; he watched as she pulled her bento box out of her bag, tilting his head a little. "Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing her glance up at him.

Kazamura Miku put on a seemingly-convincing smile, knowing he saw right through it; he had the knack of doing that. "Everything's perfectly fine, Shizuo-kun! Why'd you ask?" She chuckled.

Now that he noticed, her eyes looked puffy… His gaze narrowed. "What'd he do?" He asked quietly, bluntly, making her perk up.  
She brushed strands of cobalt hair back, looking away briefly. "'He' who…?"

"You know, Akitoki." He saw her slightly wince when he said the boy's name. "Miku."

He had to have X-Ray vision or something… "Nothing's wrong with Shinji. Don't worry, Shizuo-kun…" She laughed weakly, trying to wave it off even though she felt her throat clogging with the stinging reminder that he'd dumped her.

"_Miku_." He said her name pointedly, albeit gently, hearing a stifled sniffle escape the girl; he exhaled, glaring at the sunlight bouncing off the plastic of his bottle. "Come on." He straightened to his feet, surprising them both.

Shinra looked between the girl doing her very best to not break down infront of them and the stoic expression on the blonde's face, gray eyes regarding them curiously.

"S-Shizuo…" Miku looked up at him in confusion, blinking when he extended a hand to her to help her up; she took it, letting him lift her as if she weighed nothing, and before she knew it he was leading her downstairs to the rest of the school. "Shizuo, where're we going?" She asked.

"Is he in homeroom?" He only asked, perking her ears.

She widened her eyes a little, quieting as she nodded. "Yeah. Shizuo, what're you going to do?" She asked, her voice quieter than she expected it to be, keeping her eyes on his head of blonde hair.

His brown eyes tightened. "Just trust me." He assured, his own voice sounding quiet, preferably as a subconscious need to comfort the girl who'd just had her first breakup.

Miku could only nod and watch as he finally let go of her hand to throw open the sliding door of room 3A, feeling as if this was some surreal dream or something out of a manga, blue eyes watching him walk up to a black-haired Akitoki that was chatting with another girl in his homeroom (a girl she had a sinking feeling he'd been cheating on her with since a week prior). She jumped slightly when hearing a cry of pain, watching the blonde standing over her ex-boyfriend that seemed to sport a broken nose, peering over the heads of other students that were in the room and had crowded around the scene.

Shizuo glowered down at the pathetic shit-stain that was the boy who'd hurt her, exhaling through his nostrils as he straightened stiffly. "Come near Miku again and you'll wish you hadn't." He growled, turning to storm out of the room, the occupants clearing a way for him as he went to retrieve his friend that had appeared stunned at what he'd just done. "Let's go." He muttered, taking her hand again and leading the way down the corridor.

* * *

She hadn't said a word since the incident at school.  
He hadn't expected her to cheer for him and be a giddy girly-girl when he'd come back for her… Though it would've been nice, he'd admit that.

He hated to break the ice.

"You OK now?" He asked quietly, glancing at her as she stood infront of him admiring the geysers of water coming from the fountain, hands in her blazer pockets.

She released a slow heavy sigh, closing her blue eyes. "No." Why did he have to do that? What the hell did that accomplish? "Why did you hit him?" She asked softly.

He chewed on his bottom lip idly when hearing her question, looking down at his shoes. "Because he hurt you… He made you cry." He answered slowly, waiting vainly to hear an answer.

"I could've handled it!" Her outburst made him jump. "I coulda emasculated him for what he did, for breaking my heart… I wanted to." She croaked out the last three words, turned to him with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

His brown eyes regarded her slightly puffy eyes with a grimace. He exhaled, standing to near her and instead of take her hand again he lowered a hand to trace his thumb under her chin, tilting her face up gently. "I know you could've, you're pretty tough for a girl. But he made you cry, and if it's one thing, I don't like seeing you cry, Miku. Especially not over some prick." He explained.

Miku blushed prettily, looking away out of cowardice, sniffling. "S-Shizuo." She mumbled, lowering his hand and holding it in hers, moving closer to press her cheek to his chest.

Shizuo blushed this time, feeling her shoulders shake softly; he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her back, letting her cry, loathing that Akitoki idiot moreso now than earlier.

He didn't want to see her cry, he hated seeing her cry, and he swore to himself to never make her cry.

::::::::xx::::::::

"Thank you for doing what you did." She said when they were heading back to school, smiling up at him.

He shrugged, smiling back. "He deserved it, anyway." He mused, glad she wasn't puffy-eyed anymore; she was her normal self, his normal Miku. He was grateful for that.

Shizuo perked up to see a dango kiosk on the side as they were only two blocks away from the school, tugging on her sleeve. "C'mon." He steered her in the direction of the kiosk, forcing her to follow.

Miku blinked in surprise when looking at the various types of dango on the small menu, looking up at him, confused. "Shizuo…"

"Two sweet dango." He requested calmly, fishing out some money from his back-pocket and giving it to the vender, taking the two shish kebabs with one set of pink and another set of green, waving aimlessly when the vender smiled as he led her away with her hand and the dango in his grasp.

Since when did he eat dango?

"Here." He handed her the pink sweets, starting on his green one.

She bit down on the first ball, blinking in brief surprise before smiling, eating more of it; she forgot she hadn't eaten lunch.

"Why did you buy us dango?"

"We didn't eat anything for lunch, dummy."

Her blue eyes softened and she smiled, taking his free hand and squeezing it in her grasp gently. "Thank you, Shizuo."

"For what, lunch?" He blushed, cheeks turning pink at having her take his hand.

She giggled quietly at the blush, smiling thoughtfully. "For being there for me."

* * *

**i hope you guys liked reading this. there's another oneshot i was working on but i don't know if it's going to be finished soon. not sure, i'll think on it. anyway, reviews are loved so feel free to leave one or two. later! (:**


End file.
